In a client-server architecture, each client may use a communication channel to communicate with a server as well as use the same communication channel to retrieve data from the server. In many business scenarios, when a resource is read from the server by a client, the resource is saved locally at the client for the exclusive use of the client.
When the client sends a request to the server for a specific resource, the request is received at the server and the server sends a response to the requesting client that contains a copy of the resource. However, if a particular resource is requested by a plurality of clients, each client will send its own request to the server and thus a plurality of responses will be sent to the plurality of clients. These responses can place a substantial load on the server as well as cause significant network traffic that may result in multiple packet collisions on a network segment associated with the server. Placing a load on the server and increasing network traffic may cause excessive delays in receiving a response when the client requests a resource.